ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 9: Kenat's Secret Ability
(The door opens and the four warriors come into the area.) * Rohak: You're a gymnast? Why didn't you tell us? * Kenat: I'm a what? * Tezan: You can perform acrobatic tricks. * Kenat: I know. Yeada accidentally used that when she fought Doink at the Swimming Center in Western Australia last year. Once, but so what? I bet loads of people here can do it. * Tezan: No, they can't. It's not a very common gift, Kenat. This is bad. * Kenat: What's bad? If she hadn't used that on the Boogeyman... * Kerud: That's what you did to Lois. * Kenat: You were there. You saw me. * Kerud: I saw you using gymnastics. Harley's powers? * Kenat: I used another person's power? But I didn't realize... How can I use her power without knowing I can? * Tezan: I don't know, but it sounded like you were doing this on Lois when you trained with her. Kenat, listen to me. There's a reason Gotham's superheroes use acrobatics to battle The Joker and his sidekicks. Selina Kyle was a gymnast. She uses that to fight crime, too. * Rohak: Exactly. Now the whole studio's gonna think you're her great-great-great relative or something. * Kenat: But I'm not. I can't be. * Tezan: She lived before you were born. For all we know, you could be. (As Tyler Burkhalter is on the fourth obstacle, the Pipe Slider, Dr. Hare is at the Big Dipper. He slides down it, but his left hand is further out in front of his right.) * Kerwhizzitor: J.J. has been working as a stuntman in the Baywatch TV shows. He looks ready for the beach. (Dr Hare releases it, but with no momentum, he can't reach the net and drops into the water.) * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) WHAT?!! HARVEY HARE OUT?!! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!! That is depressing. * Kerwhizzitor: (voiceover) Harvey Hare, a favourite for Vegas, gone on just the second obstacle. (The 2010 logo slides from the right to the left and it shows a slow-motion replay, but it freezes when it shows the mistake before it plays again.) * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) It went wrong from the start. Look at his left hand. It's way out in front of his right. He tried to correct it as he slid down, but got no momentum on the release and the bunny came up way short. (Meanwhile, in the WWE Arena somewhere, the three superheroes and the superstars were wondering of Superman's alternate. Lex Luthor was on a computer. Barry is in a wheelchair, having injured it during a fight with one of the alternate Superman's comrades.) * Dwayne Johnson: I'm continually amazed by the similarity between our two super-humans. * Green Lantern: You got talking villains in WWE, too? * Vince MacMahon: Oh, yeah. * The Miz: Oh, remind me never to go there. * Dwayne Johnson: Luthor, why would this Kenat have Harley Quinn's powers? * Lex Luthor: I don't know. It doesn't make any sense. She was always so nice to her. * Bruce Wayne: She stole some of The Puppet Master's skills to help her and the team solve this mystery. She wants that for something. * Lex Luthor: Well, looks like Rohak left his bachelor pad in the sewers. * Green Lantern: Kenat's a bad-ass fighter. She can't just waltz through downtown in the middle of the day without anybody noticing. * Dwayne Johnson: Right, and if there's been sightings, then we might be able to approximate his location. * Bruce Wayne: I can call GCPD. They can access the tip hotline, send over files of Bad Clark's recent attacks. * John Cena: Good. We got a show to put on. * The Miz: We do. (Dwayne, Bruce and Cena leave. Clark goes to Barry.) * Clark: Barry. Barry. * Barry: Yeah? * Clark: You can't blame yourself for this. There's nothing you could've done. * Barry: I still don't have my speed. How are we supposed to save Kenat and Mystery Inc.? * Clark: You may not have your legs just yet, but you still got that brain. Use it. Help us figure that out. (Clark leaves.) * Barry: Where are you? Category:Action Scenes Category:Scenes Category:Raven: WWE NXT Category:Mystery Scenes Category:"Are you kidding me?" Category:Shocking Moments